Nerds
Nerd is a derogatory stereotype of a person typically described as socially-impaired, obsessive, or overly intellectual. They may spend inordinate amounts of time on unpopular, obscure, or highly technical pursuits, or those relating to topics of fiction or fantasy, to the exclusion of more mainstream activities. Other nerdy qualities include physical awkwardness, introversion, quirkiness, and unattractiveness. Thus, a nerd is often excluded from physical activity and is a social outsider. In the stereotypical high-school situation, they may be either considered loners by others, or associate with a small group of like-minded people. As with other pejoratives, nerd has been reappropriated by some as a term of pride and group identity. Characteristics Nerds can either be described by their hobbies and interests, or by abstract qualities such as personality, status, social skills, and physical appearance. "Nerdy" interests Mark Zuckerberg co-created Facebook in his Harvard dorm room. The two types of interests that are most likely to be described as nerdy are: Intellectual, academic, or technical hobbies, activities, and pursuits, especially topics related to science, mathematics and technology. (See below) Hobbies, games, and activities that are described as obsessive and "immature", such as trading cards, comic books, television programs, films, role-playing games and other things relating to fantasy and science fiction. Heavy interest in art, formal music, hobbies (i.e., collecting), or other non-mainstream, "obscure" interests is also perceived to fit the stereotype, as is obsession with a topic that would otherwise be mainstream (such as a popular TV show, or sometimes even sports). Weird Al Yankovic's song "White and Nerdy" states many other stereotypical nerd interests, including the Segway, ten-pin bowling, A.V. Club, the Renaissance Fair, vandalizing Wikipedia, and Dungeons and Dragons. An interest can also be nerdy because of its association with "nerdy" people. For example, the stereotype of a "Band nerd" comes from the opinion that many high school band students are goofy or socially inept (except with other band students), things that would brand a person as a nerd. But, it has been applied to all students that are in band or orchestra, even the ones with little involvement (see School band# Stereotypes and popular culture). Over time, an activity or subject can become less nerdy. This may be because of availability, because of better applications for the general public, or because of a shifting image of the majority of people taking that interest. Examples of such activities often include computers, video games, the internet, television, and desire for space travel. Personality and physical appearance The stereotypical nerd is commonly seen as intelligent but socially and physically awkward. They would typically be perceived as either lacking confidence or being indifferent or oblivious to the negative perceptions held of them by others, with the result that they become frequent objects of scorn, ridicule, bullying, and social isolation. They are generally weak, and are either overweight or short and thin. They have difficulty in participating in, or even following, sports, and in the case of males, are perceived to be effeminate. They may also have difficulty in attracting romantic partners, though they are not necessarily asexual. Many smart people are often considered to be nerds, and vice-versa. This belief can be harmful, as it can cause high school students to "switch off their lights" out of fear of being branded as one of them , and cause otherwise appealing people to be nerdy simply for their intellect. It was once thought that intellectuals were nerdy because they were envied. However, Paul Graham stated in his essay, "Why Nerds are Unpopular", that intellect is neutral, meaning that you are neither loved or despised for it. He also states that it is only the correlation that makes smart teens automatically seem nerdy, and that a nerd is someone that is not socially adept enough. He says that the reason why smart kids are unpopular is that they "don't have time for the activities required for popularity." A "nerdy" fashion or look is one that is unfashionable or undesired by "non-nerds", but is generally chosen for comfort. Stereotypical "nerd" appearance includes very large glasses, braces, severe acne and pants highly lifted up. In the media, many nerds are white males. It has been suggested by some, such as linguist Mary Bucholtz, that being a nerd may be a state of being "hyperwhite" and rejecting African-American culture and slang that "cool" white children use. However, after the Revenge of the Nerds movie franchise (with multicultural nerds), and the introduction of the Steve Urkel character on the television series Family Matters, nerds have been seen in all races and colors as well as more recently being a frequent young Asian or Indian male stereotype in North America. Portrayal of "nerd girls", in films such as She's Out of Control, Welcome to the Dollhouse and She's All That depicts that smart but nerdy women might suffer later in life if they do not focus on improving their physical attractiveness. In the United States, a 2010 study indicated that Asian Americans are perceived as most likely to be nerds, followed by White Americans, while Hispanics and African Americans were perceived as least likely to be nerds. This stereotype may be socially damaging due to exclusion from social networks. Members *Luna Silvestre *Isabel Coner *Erick Luis *Hong Ló